1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a process of displaying information according to contents of a base file in an electronic device system provided with a display apparatus, an output apparatus, and an electronic device, and creating an output file based on the base file.
2. Description of the Related Art
As part of system development for a print design, a specification document for output data is initially created, and a source file for printing is created based on the specification document in some cases. This specification document is used for clarifying an output image printed on a printing sheet and is also utilized as an evaluation specification document when the printed sheet is to be evaluated.
According to the above-mentioned method, it is necessary to create both the specification document and the source file. Also, the specification document needs to be created initially, and the source file needs to be created thereafter.
Furthermore, as it is necessary to separately create the specification document and the source file, the created source file may not coincide with the base specification document in some cases. To elaborate, though the source file is required to truly reproduce the specification based on the specification document, the source file is created by a person, and some bugs, coding errors, and the like tend to be inevitably generated.
Therefore, even when the finished source file is actually compiled and a program is operated, printed material may not be generated in conformity to the output data specification document in some cases. In this regard, it often happens that the actually output printed material is visually compared with the specification document to correct the source file.
Additionally, as the case stands, although it depends on the type of printer or the like, an actual report page or status page may have 40 types of setting items, and detailed sections may not be checked throughout by any means.
Furthermore, both the specification document and the source file need to be corrected each time there is a change to the specification of an image forming apparatus. For this reason, the specification document is corrected first, and then the source file also needs to be corrected on the basis of the corrected specification document.